


Wonder of Oz

by Denyce



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: A very AU of BtVS/AtS crews. The concept of OZ, a prison is from the HBO show OZ. From there everything else is twisted Sunnydale style. OZ a demon prison was created after Initiative/Watches/Slayers combined forces. OZ sits on the sealed Hellmouth guarded by those who created the prison.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: Just beware that everything and everyone is fair game to twist from their standard canon/fandon characterization. In this fic they say & do just as I have written them because it's my twisted AU. If you don't like Alternate Universe please don't read this is a very, VERY AU. 

 

New Note: ((HUGE)) THANKS goes to Vamp Lover & Lunanne who worked very hard at the last minute to help beta-you're very awesome ladies. 

And any & all mistakes are mine & mine alone. 

 

 

 

The last few months raced after I was framed, booked, and sentenced to twenty-five to life in OZ, the demon prison located on the Hellmouth. I barely remembered Warden Maggie Walsh's welcome speech blaring from the speakers. OZ was the first of its kind, a prison where the Watcher's Council worked jointly together with the Initiative, an organization that worked to stop and control the demon population through behavior modification microchips. It was my former employer, the law firm Wolfram & Hart, that established the guidelines and laws protecting the rights of demons by bringing them into the public view. It was a lucrative decision both financially and politically making Wolfram & Hart extremely powerful in and out of the country. With backing from established clients, and lobbying, OZ was created. Publicly it was campaigned as a "humanitarian" solution to the demon problem that even boasted about having two Slayers working side by side with Initiative soldiers as guards to the new prison. 

 

And here I sit, waiting for the process to really begin, and to be assigned an inmate to take me to my cell and show me the ropes. But all I can think about is that it should be Lilah here. For once she lucked out and her plan came together. Holland was dead, and I had been convicted of the crime and imprisoned---in the inescapable OZ. Her only problem is that I lived. And that's one mistake I'll be happy to make her regret. 

 

"McDonald, stand." The guard bellowed. 

 

I stood, and the chains clanked around my wrists and ankles as I was pulled forward. Two other guards each grabbed an arm and pulled in opposite directions, and a young man in a white coat rolling a cart stopped in front of me. He picked up a syringe, tapped it, to let the air bubbles out and proceeded to inject the liquid into my arm. Releasing the syringe he dabbed my arm with some cotton, and then took a measuring tape and measured my neck. I knew what was going to happen; I, had heard about it and, read the details Walsh published on her findings. But now it was happening to me, and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it. 

 

The med tech was humming under his breath. I was nothing but a routine procedure. After he measured my neck he began to swab it down with alcohol. Then turned back to his cart and opened a large box that contained all the different various neck rings, or human collars. He looked up brushing my hair away while staring into my eyes, and then looked back into his box. "He's a pretty one, gonna be really popular indeed." After holding up several different ones medic exclaimed. "Ah here I think this will add just the right touch." He held up a stiff solid silver ring with no opening clasp against my face. "Yes, just the right tone." As he moved the ring forward my neck began to burn and itch as the ring magically opened and moved on its own accord, attaching and sealing itself around my neck. 

 

The two guards holding my arms abruptly let go and my chains were released. The med tech gathered his things and mildly stated the obvious, "Welcome to OZ." 

 

Still dazed and confused and feeling more like Alice than Dorothy, I was pushed through a door and slammed in front of another guard whose large hard chest stopped me from tumbling any further. 

 

"McDonald you're officially in OZ now. Name's officer Miller, and your final check point in entering Emerald city the demon center of OZ. Now you may feel a bit dazed from the drug injected into your system for about an hour or so. Each human adjusts differently to the collar. When you get to your cell you might want rest until the last of the drug wears off. The collar signifies to everyone that you're human. At the same time prevents say a vampire from draining you dry. You're listed and protected as a human, but that doesn't mean things will be easy for you, or necessarily keep you alive. We have few humans, and even with those we do have will turn up dead every once in a while. This is still a prison-things happen. You're best bet is to follow the rules with your eyes and ears open. You have a problem, talk to a guard, or, if you're lucky a Slayer. Lorne will show you around. If he offers you any advice pay attention. Lorne's a good man to have at your side." 

 

A buzzer sounded allowing a green horned demon, a prisoner to enter through the glass door, "Officer Miller?" 

 

"Lorne, this here is McDonald. Please, escort him to cell 6B; he'll be working for Sister Winifred. If he's worthy, share your wisdom." 

 

Lorne nodded, "Sure thing sugar cakes." Miller smiled then turned and walked back through the door Lindsey was pushed through earlier. 

 

"Sugar cakes?" Lindsey asked. 

 

"Don't knock it, from around here he's one of the sweetest, and still can snap your neck under five seconds. For a human that's a friggin record." Lindsey looked sideways at the demon's comment. "It was put to a test a year ago when Adam tried to take over OZ." Lorne stopped and looked Lindsey over, taking hold of his shoulders forcibly turning him around. Whistling, "Oowee, but you sure are a pretty thing for around these parts. So let me hear your pipes." 

 

"Excuse me?" Lindsey couldn't help the shocked confusion seep into his voice. 

 

"Your voice sweet cheeks only way for me to decide whether, or not I should help you." Lindsey just stared at the demon. 

 

"Don't worry singing won't do you any harm---OZ is magically enhanced remember." 

Lindsey nodded remembering the nationwide advertising for psychic/magic enhancers for various key positions at OZ, and the ads had touted the most magically controlled area directly over the sealed Hellmouth. 

 

"Come on, sweet cheeks, we don't have all day. I've got to get you through the process, and either we do this silently, which means you learn everything the hard way, or you can sing a verse, or two. If I read everything right, I'll give you a heads-up, which could give you the power of knowledge and save your life." 

 

"And if it doesn't read right?" Lindsey asked. 

 

"There is that possibility; then it's just silence. Thing is, whether you sing or not, I can't use the info-enhanced magically, remember. I can do the reading to see for myself, but I can't do anything with it-not even repeat it back to you. It comes down to if you want a friend here at OZ or not, but in the end I decide if I want you as a friend. So, you game?" 

 

Lindsey eyed the demon, closed his eyes sang a couple of verses of "Happy Birthday", and then opened his eyes, waiting for the red-eyed demon's verdict. 

 

"Woo, baby, you got a voice as pretty as your ass. Might I suggest you don't sing again unless you're fiercely protected?Now lets go and make the rounds. I'll try and point out as many of the main players here at OZ as I can." 

 

Lindsey nodded, "So you really can't say anything about what you saw?" 

 

"Nope, but I can tell you this, you better watch your ass here. There's plenty who still give their loyalty to Wolfram & Hart, and those who want to rip apart anything associated with them. Not exactly a great place for you to be in sweet cheeks. Now if you look over to the left, those two playing chess. The older white one's----" 

 

"The mayor, and Trick." Lindsey interrupted, "Who's the little guy-he's human." He said when he noticed the collar. 

 

"Yeah, that was his assistant, and now his pet. Watch your step around them." 

 

"Hey, Lorne, whatcha got? Fresh meat?" Lorne grimaced and watched as one of Harris's pack, Tor, stalked, sniffed, and the proceeded to lick and nibble around Lindsey's collar. Lindsey froze, at the intimate gesture as his highly sensitive neck tingled making him feel even more dazed. 

 

"Tor, don't you think you're being pretty presumptuous? What if Xander wants him? Think he'll take kindly to a cub openly trying to mark him before he's even had a look?" Lorne questioned and watched as Tor removed his lips from Lindsey's neck. 

 

"Having some problems, Lorne?" Lorne turned to the soft voice and smiled as a slender young man sidled up next to him. 

 

"Sweet pea, you're out of solitary?" The young man nodded smiling back. "Yeah, full moon's over, but it seems some cubs don't know their place." 

 

Lindsey watched as the man Tor growled at the other man, which Lindsey thought was a curious thing since Tor was taller and out weighed the man probably by 50 pounds. Tor had sandy blond hair and steel blue eyes, but there was a weirdness that Lindsey picked up on that he couldn't explain when he looked at Tor. The other man, the one Lorne called sweet pea was shorter with spiky almost strawberry blond hair, an elongated face, and piecing blue eyes. He was of a leaner statue, but when he took a step forward Tor retreated growling showing definite fear of the smaller man. 

 

"Problems?" A voice behind Lindsey asked. 

 

"Losing control of your pack Xander?" Lorne's sweet pea asked between clenched teeth. Lindsey cringed when he heard a light chuckle behind him. 

 

"That's a good one Oz." The newcomer with a mop of brown curls framing his face, sidestepped around Lindsey. "How was solitary? Must be difficult now a days without a mate. What is it now, six months? Lonely yet? Or is the fresh here yours? Should I be jealous?" The man leaned back sniffing Lindsey like the first guy, Tor did. 

 

Slightly pulling away from Lindsey's neck, and tense with anger Xander asked, "You're not trying to mark without my permission are you Tor?" Xander's low growl was followed by a whimper as Tor prostrated himself in front of the dark haired man. 

 

"Xander, it looks like you have some discipline to conduct, so we'll be going." Lorne nervously stated as he grabbed Lindsey, pulling him forward. 

 

Xander reached out and held Lorne in place, "First, you'll show your manners and introduce the fresh, right Lorne?" Lindsey watched as the green demon turned a deeper shade of green then nodded his consent. 

 

"Sure, honey, didn't mean to forget my manners." Lorne rushed. 

 

Xander smiled, "I know. Now who's the fresh?" 

 

"Yeah, sure," Lorne looked quickly at Harris and then at Oz. "Xander Harris, Daniel Osborne-or Oz, I'd like you to meet Lindsey McDonald, former lawyer at Wolfram & Hart, and currently serving twenty-five to life." 

 

Xander looked at Lorne and almost purred at Oz's inclusion in the introduction, and then he turned back toward the lawyer, and took a deep breath, "What cell?" 

 

"6B." Lorne answered quickly. 

 

The giggles started slowly then built into a full, cackling laughter, causing others to look their way. "Does he know?" 

 

Sadly Lorne shook his head, "I can't, I saw it in his reading." 

 

"Oh, that's rich, and my wolf boy here doesn't know, does he?" It wasn't a question, but when Xander saw Oz's confusion he just doubled over in laughter. Weakly controlling his laughter, Xander leaned in to Lindsey's ear but didn't nuzzle or lick him as Tor had done, for which Lindsey was grateful. "Hmmm, if you don't end up liking your options, I always have room in my pack-maybe not as my beta since that position will be filled soon." Lindsey watched as Xander's eyes went meaningfully to Oz as talked about his beta. "But if you came willingly, Lindsey, I'd make you exclusive for only my beta and myself." 

 

Lindsey exchanged glances with Lorne as they watched Xander leaned in closer to Oz breathing in his scent. Trapped between the two men Lindsey could feel the heat they were creating as Xander slowly licked Oz's neck in an erotic dance. Almost as abruptly as it started it stopped as Xander turned and walked away. His footsteps were followed by a single word, "Crawl." And they stood there watching as Tor whimpered crawling after the man. 

 

"What the hell was that all about?" 

 

"Xander Harris, alpha hyena possession since high school, deadly. Caught shortly after he killed his parents viciously, he didn't even eat them. He's serving a life sentence with no chance for parole." Lorne answered. 

 

"He eats people?" Lindsey started to turn a slight shade of green. 

 

Lorne started laughing, "Many here do. Don't forget you're in a demon prison where vampires, werewolves, and goblins are all held accountable for their crimes." 

 

Lindsey swallowed and then looked at the man next to him, Oz the one Xander was licking. Without thinking he asked, "And he wants you for his beta? Why doesn't he just take you?" 

 

Oz glared and started to growl, and Lorne interjected, "He doesn't know sweet pea, Fresh remember." 

 

"I didn't think Wolfram & Hart had any fresh?" Oz spat out between growls. 

Lorne placed a hand on Oz's shoulder giving him comfort, and then stared at Lindsey. "Normally that's true. You know I can't really say what I saw, but I can say he's fresh, the freshest we've had here in a long time." 

 

Oz looked Lindsey in the eyes then slowly nodded entrusting his friend's judgment and powers. "Werewolf, no collar. Remember only humans have collars, and magic enhancers have tattooed collars. If you remember a few things, and keep your mouth shut you might survive through tomorrow-fresh. Later Lorne." Oz walked away without waiting for a reply from Lorne. 

 

Lorne nodded to Lindsey. "You shouldn't piss off sweet pea, besides being dangerous-he's hurting right now." 

 

Suddenly concerned, Lindsey asked, "Will he be able to stop Harris from making him a beta?" 

 

"That's the thing, sweet cheeks, Xander can't really make him, but he's winning, and they both know it." 

 

Lorne wouldn't say anything else and started toward what Lindsey assumed was block B. After several minutes of silence, Lorne spoke again. "Tomorrow I'll bring you over to Sister Winifred's office. Must be all your academic learning that you landed such cushy job. Well, here we are." 

 

Lindsey looked into the glass cell that held the standard prison bunk bed, sink, and toilet as Lorne continued to speak. "Lock up is at 7:00. They buzz an early 6:00 a.m. call; the breakfast line starts at 6:30. If you're there, I'll take you over." Lorne refused to meet his eyes and then turned to leave. 

 

"Wait, what aren't you telling me?" he squeaked, kicking myself for his weakness. 

 

"Lots, sweet cheeks. I already told you that. You should rest while you can." Lorne turned away again. 

 

Forcing him to stay, Lindsey tried another line of questioning. "Lorne, ok, what about-- who's my cell mate?" 

 

Shaking his head, Lorne pulled his arm away and rushed out, knowing Lindsey wouldn't follow. Lindsey stood there, not knowing what to do. Lorne had said he couldn't talk about the reading he received, so that meant the cellmate was in his reading. Then Lorne made a comment about him feeling up to it. He was in prison, a place that didn't give him obtains, so he'd have to get up-unless he didn't survive the night. 

 

Lindsey's heart started pounding in his chest, and all he wanted to do was run, run as far away as he could, but he could only crawl into the dark corner of the bottom bunk trying to hide. Lindsey was so caught up in his fear that he never heard the door open, until a broad voice broke the silence, "Well saints preserve us, and a morsel human to boot. Ah laddie those are delicious scents you're throwing my way." 

 

Lindsey didn't think his fear could get any greater, but when he heard that voice, a voice that haunted him from nightmare to nightmare. "`No it couldn't be, PLEASE, NO NOT ANGELUS,'" his mind screamed. 

 

Angelus slowly moved closer into the cell enjoying the heavenly scent. 

"Ambrosia, and you're all for me, laddie."


	2. part 2

The door opened again. "Angelus, what treat do you have; even I can smell him from here?" Angelus turned growling, "Did I invite your scraggly asses in here? 

"Ah, come on, Angelus, Father. Tell us you'll share just a small taste. His scent is so intoxicating, a fresh human." Penn whined. 

 

"That's true, Angelus, you'll have to decide very quickly with this one." Doyle breathed deeply and then ducked to see the shadowed figure cowering in the corner. "Someone even tried to mark him, a pack cub. Should make negotiations with Harris more interesting, don't ya think?" 

 

Angelus almost took a step toward the bunk beds and his intoxicating morsel when he realized what Doyle had said. The young man was half-demon without too many powers, but seeing imprints of scents was a specialty that came in handy. "Seems you're right as rain, and Harris will pay for not training his cubs. Now take that worthless ass from me, so I might enjoy my new toy." 

 

"Father, please just one taste?" Angelus turned his back on him, with a growl as Penn's only answer. 

 

"Come on, Penn, before he dusts your ass--if this one survives through the night I have a feeling he'll be Angelus's exclusively." Doyle chuckled as he pulled Penn away to leave Angelus with his prey. 

 

"And Doyle, bring me an appropriate pet uniform before the morning meal," 

Angelus added without looking away from his prey. 

 

"You got it, boss." Doyle called back as the door shut behind him. 

 

Angelus waited until leering eyes moved away from the glass cell, knowing they were finally alone he said, "That one has more sense than my stupid childe, and if blood did anything for him I might even consider giving him a taste, but he's right. You're going to be MINE, exclusively. Now let's see if you're as nice to look at as you are to smell." 

 

Lindsey's mind continued to scream as he tried to squash himself tighter against the wall to stay hidden in the shadows, but he was quickly pulled off the bed and held in front of Angelus. He knew that a crazed, revengeful Angelus had turned against his own Sire when he wanted to satisfy his own blood lust by ravaging the country, continuing tradition as the Scourge of the Americas. His Sire, Darla, had hired Wolfram & Hart--or rather, one Lindsey McDonald--to represent and protect her against Angelus and the new laws concerning demons. Lindsey won. Darla was safely hidden in a demon sanctuary courtesy of Wolfram & Hart, and Angelus was here at OZ, serving a lifetime sentence, which to a vampire meant eternity. And Angelus had been very descriptive after the verdict in detailing what he'd do to Lindsey when he was free. Angelus wasn't free, but neither was Lindsey. Lindsey had hated, feared, and privately lusted after Angelus. Now he was at Angelus's mercy, and at the moment Lindsey hated his own basic human instinct for survival, as his mind demanded that he lived. 

 

Angelus started laughing at his good fortune. "Ah, damn, and my father told me I was a worthless unlucky bastard. Ha! But he might say that about you now, huh, Lindsey, mmmmmm-well, at least the unlucky part." Angelus pulled Lindsey closer to him, his fingers enjoying the quivering dance Lindsey's body was doing. One hand went under Lindsey's chin, gently stroking with the back of his fingers and lingering around the collar, forcing Lindsey to look up at him. "Open your eyes." 

 

Lindsey quickly did, as he was ordered, unable to control his own actions where Angelus was concerned, and he just stared at the creature that tormented his dreams as he stood there in black leather pants that only accentuated his bare chest. Lindsey tried to swallow down his own fear, but one look at the demon's smirk and his fear increased. 

 

Angelus wiped away Lindsey's tears, searching his eyes. "Ah, gone is the arrogant prick lawyer, huh? No matter, you're MINE now-all of you, every part, every inch make no mistake about that. Now step back and strip. I want to see that every inch." 

 

Angelus smirked as Lindsey registered what Angelus had said and the human stepped back, his hand automatically started to unbutton his shirt while he toed off his shoes. Shucking his shirt, Lindsey quickly undid his pants, and pulled them off along with his underwear and socks. Lindsey tried to hide himself with his hands until Angelus slapped them away. "Never hide from me in any form." Angelus slowly walked around him, eyeing his new prize. "And what do you say, fresh?" 

 

Swallowing his fear, Lindsey nodded and answered in a quivering voice, "Yes, Sir." 

 

Suddenly Angelus's finger traced a line on his limp cock. "Now, as much as this is a pretty little thing, 'tis not showing me the proper respect. Makes me think you're not happy with me--tell me fresh, are you not happy?" 

 

Lindsey mumbled incoherently from fear as Angelus leaned in closer, wiping another tear. "You need to speak louder than that-fresh." 

 

Lindsey choked out the first words, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." 

 

"That's a start, laddie. Now, do you know what I want to see to show me how happy you really are?" 

 

Lindsey nodded his head and began to cry harder. He knew what Angelus wanted, but there was no way he could summon an erection on his own in the emotional state he was in. "I don't think, I'm sorry, I want to be hard for you, but--" 

 

Angelus cooed between wiping tears away and fingering his collar, "Shhhhhhh, that's a start, fresh, that's a start. Ask me; ask me to help you be happy." 

 

Gulping, Lindsey nodded again, "Sir pl--pleas-se help me, Hellllp me be appppppy for you." 

 

"Ah, fresh, that was beautiful. I will be happy to train you. You're mine now, laddie, and you'll show everyone just how happy you are to be mine--isn't that right, fresh?" Angelus asked as his fingers encircled around Lindsey's cock. 

Lindsey quivered in fear, but nodded his consent. 

 

"Mmmm, I don't think I'll ever get enough of your scent, though I think it will be more intoxicating once the drug wears off..." As his voice trailed off, Angelus leaned in closer, and started to lick Lindsey's neck just above the collar then nibbled his way up toward Lindsey's ear. A cool tongue traced around the outer rim as Angelus other hand gently stroked the hardening cock. 

 

Lindsey's heart drummed an erratic beat as the excitement of his dark, illicit fantasies concerning Angelus came to the fore of his mind. The beat pulsed from his heart, pumping all of his blood down to the throbbing hardness encased in cool fingers, fingers owned by a demon, the vampire who now owned him. 

 

"Ah, very good laddie, now that's showing me how happy you are. Stay." Angelus laughed as he pulled away admiring the view of his new pet. Angelus turned toward the bunk beds and pulled back the sheet on the top bunk off the mattress and began to open one side of the mattress exposing a ripped seam that exposed a hidden compartment. After a moment Angelus grinned while extracting several items from within the mattress. A few items he left sitting on the bed, and a couple he palmed and placed inside the pocket of his leather pants. 

 

"Now I know you want to be good for me laddie-don't you?" Lindsey nodded frantically, "Hmmmm, Yes Sir." 

 

Angelus smiled, "I know, laddie, but you're still in training. I could just leave you and add to your punishment when you do come. " Walking up to Lindsey, Angelus reached out a finger and touched the length of Lindsey's slightly curved cock, watching it pulse and spasm at the cool touch. Lindsey watched as Angelus's finger circled the head, gently wiping up his pre-cum then bringing the finger to his own mouth to lick and suck. Angelus' breathless voice whispered in Lindsey's ear, "But punishment isn't the issue, is it laddie? You're mine now until your last breathe. You'll be punished just for my pleasure alone at any moment, and in any way I choose. But I have plans for you Lindsey..." Angelus pulled his finger away from Lindsey's talented tongue then pressed his thumb across the glistening lips before walking away as he gathered one of the items that sat on the bed. 

 

Turning back to face Lindsey, Angelus relished the sight as Lindsey stood there with sweat gleaming off his body. Scents of fear, shame and lust poured off his lad, filling the air. Breathing in the sweet aroma of his newest pet, Angelus was delighted with the different games he could play to break the boredom that was beginning to set in during his time in OZ. 

 

"Come here, lad," Angelus demanded. 

 

Lindsey willed himself to move his overexcited body. Standing in front of Angelus, Lindsey whimpered as Angelus grabbed his hard cock. Lindsey's traitorous body pushed forward, eager for more of the exquisite torture of Angelus' touch. Lindsey squeezed his eyes shut, as he was flooded with overwhelming need. 

 

"Shhh, lad, not yet; only when I give you permission. Since you're only human, I'll help with your training." Angelus's deft fingers tightened and moved around the human's throbbing cock as Angelus tied something to it-a braided leather cock ring decorated his cock and enabled him to maintain Angelus's demand that he show his happiness. "You'll wear this until you're trained to the level I expect from any of my pets. Do you understand, lad?" Angelus asked looking into Lindsey's eyes as he silently nodded. Angelus leaned in licking away the tears and then dipped lower, tracing the hot lips that opened further under his tongue as Lindsey moaned his consent. "Ah, but you're so hot lad, hot and delicious." 

Lindsey stood there being ravished by the cool tongue as it made its way inside his mouth, where it engaged in a primal dance of dominance with his own tongue. Lindsey loved every moment his body arching, embracing, wanting, needing the cooler body to calm the scorching heat that was burning him from the inside out. Then a pain sliced through him and his tongue throbbed, even as a tangy, bitter taste filled his mouth. Lindsey realized Angelus was tasting him, savoring his essence, and the only coherent thought in his mind was, "`YES, More!!'" 

 

Angelus moaned as the lad crushed his body closer wanting more. This was even better than he had hoped for. Forcibly pulling away from the heat radiating off the lad, but tonight was not about pleasure. No, tonight was about claiming, and he only had a few hours left before the intrusion of prison life in OZ would steal away his time. 

 

Lindsey only wanted to be back in Angelus's arms, to be to be taken by him. Angelus held him at a distance, his voice soft and steady, unlike Lindsey's beating heart. "It's time I mark you, Fresh, don't you think?" 

 

Lindsey stood there wide-eyed as reality of what Angelus said sank in, he wasn't sure what that meant but he needed Angelus to cool his burning skin, so he did the only thing he could, he nodded an affirmative, "Yes, please, Sir." 

 

"Close your eyes, lad, and keep them closed until I say otherwise." Angelus hand started to caress the stomach and chest before him. Without allowing Lindsey to move closer Angelus began playing with his nipples, enjoying the look of ecstasy on the lad's face. As one nipple was caressed gently, almost lovingly, the other was twisted, pulled, and stretched until Lindsey's face was flushed with the heat of pain and pleasure. Then Angelus alternated nipples until both were highly sensitive, swollen nubs. Moving one hand back on Lindsey's shoulder, Angelus leaned forward and without warning swallowed one nipple whole, sucking hard. Lindsey swallowed his scream of agony as Angelus's hand on his shoulder squeezed him tight holding him in place. Lindsey bit his lip again, this time drawing blood. 

 

At the smell of blood, Angelus eased the pressure and made his movements gentler as he licked and sucked the erect nipple before moving up to lick away the blood from Lindsey's lips. Angelus smirked into Lindsey's mouth, enjoying the noises the human unconsciously continued to make; soft throaty moans escaping swollen lips. After licking every drop of blood, Angelus returned to his torture of Lindsey's nipples, bringing him a sensation of pleasure-agony. As Lindsey became more vocal, and didn't think he could take anymore; Angelus ravished his mouth, drawing blood that he lapped it away. Then Angelus pulled away and making Lindsey look at him, his demon. In the heat of lust his demon emerged his yellow eyes, fangs extended as his stared at his prey licking away the blood from his own lips. 

 

"Now lad, I will start to mark you, and I will mark you in every conceivable way so there'll never be a mistake of who you belong to-And who do you belong to, lad?" Angelus asked, caressing his pet's bloody lips and spreading the red rich ambrosia with his thumb just as his other fingers caressed his pet's throat waiting for him to speak. 

 

Lindsey's eyes fell to the movement on his lips as they fluttered open, showing clearly his desire to suck on that thumb. But another finger tilted his head, forcing him to look up into the eyes of a demon, a vampire, his Master, Angelus. "You, Sir, I belong to you, Angelus," Lindsey answered firmly. 

 

Angelus smiled, hearing the truth of his words. "Yes, you are, lad. I'll remind you even when the drug wears off and you try to be the W&H cookie cutter arrogant prick lawyer-but then I'll enjoy humiliating and punishing him, until he accepts me like you have so graciously done." Angelus leaned down and licked, pulled, and stretched the left nipple. Letting it go, Angelus stared at the erect nipple for a moment and then held Lindsey firmly in place with both hands, making it impossible for him to move his upper body. Slowly Angelus covered the nipple again with his mouth then extended his fangs and expertly piercing his pet's nipple. Lindsey jumped as he felt a burning sensation on his chest. Angelus petted the lad's flanks, calming him as the vampire deftly moved to retrieve the ring from his pocket and replaced his fang with a small silver hoop. Once it was attached, Angelus licked the red, swelling nipple and then turned to the other one and repeated the procedure. 

 

Lindsey stared; amazed as Angelus pierced his second nipple, and this time he didn't even jump as he felt the sharp burning sensation. Enjoying the loving attention of his new owner, Lindsey watched as Angelus finished then continually lick his nipples, and salivated over the rings for several minutes. 

 

Angelus stopped and looked up at his new pet that was still in a drugged haze from the collar injection, but his look was one of adoration this time. Angelus realized that he would miss this from his pet once the drug wore off, but then he also looked forward to taming the callous spitfire of Lindsey McDonald, lawyer extraordinaire. "You have a question, pet?" Angelus asked as he nuzzled the man's ear. 

 

"Sir--no thank you, Sir." Lindsey whispered back in awe. 

 

Angelus chuckled. "You're quite welcome pet. They should be completely healed by tomorrow, one of the advantages of a master vampire's saliva." 

 

Lindsey gingerly fingered one hoop, still amazed at the significance of the rings. 

 

"Now be a good lad, and go lie down on your stomach. I'm not quite done marking you." Angelus watched as Lindsey carefully went to lie down on the bottom bunk. "No, the top bunk. I want more light." Lindsey moved quickly to accommodate Angeles's wishes. 

 

Angelus moved to the edge of the bed and held the remaining items in his hand as he moved swiftly; he sat down comfortably with his back to the cell wall and moved Lindsey so he was draped over his lap. Angelus watched as his round muscular ass quivered and jumped in excitement. Taking an unneeded breath, Angelus tried to calm his own excitement as he petted his new pet, an enemy delivered into his hands. One, who's fresh, never has been bitten, claimed, or tasted in any way--a virgin, by blood and body. Such a heady mix was almost unheard of nowadays. But, Angelus will complete the claiming and the marking before the start of the new dawn. When Lindsey walked out of this cell tomorrow, no one would doubt the claim. No human, demon, magic user, OZ authorities, or even Lindsey McDonald himself will be able to deny Angelus' rightful claim. 

Angelus studied the body in his lap as it wiggled, trying to find some relief for the aching cock trapped underneath. Lindsey was more muscular than his stylish suits would have led people to believe. He must have worked out with weights doing squats on a regular basis Angelus thought as he continued to study the human's body, and moved to feel the radiating heat from the thick, corded thighs. Fingers dipped in closer as Angelus pulled the legs apart wanting to see the virgin treasure hidden there. Angelus couldn't contain his laughter as he slapped the quaking flesh in his lap. 

 

Several slaps echoed loudly in the stillroom and Lindsey had to bite his lips to keep from crying out half in pain, half in pleasure. Heat traveled through his ass, then directly to his balls that ached with need of release. Angelus took his forefinger and sucked on it and then sliced open the skin. Holding his finger over the crack of his pet's ass, Angelus allowed his blood to saturate the area before he spread the blood further into the crack, covering the hole generously before he dipped his fingertip into the small opening. Immediately it tightened around his finger in a crushing grip. 

 

That reaction caused Angelus to take deep breaths as he thought of those virgin muscles clamping down on his cock as he forced his way in. It was a heady mixture for a vampire, and an ordinary vampire would have given in to pleasure of draining a virgin as they took him, but Angelus wanted more. More than a moment, he wanted Lindsey in a way he hadn't wanted anyone since William. His William was gone, but Lindsey was here and Angelus was determined to mark and keep him. 

 

Angelus reached out with his other hand and stroked his pet's hair, making him turn his head toward him and then wiping away the tears he saw there. "You're mine now, lad, relax and let me in." 

 

After a moment he could feel the difference as his finger slide further in. "Oh, that's right, laddie, open up, such a sweet boy you are." Angelus pushed Lindsey up so he was partially kneeling, that change in position gave Angelus a better angle as he eased his way in completely. The room echoed with the lad's breathing as he tried to force himself to stay calm as Angelus filled him. 

Angelus held still, allowing his pet's body to accept the intrusion. As Lindsey's heart rate and breath calmed, Angelus started to slowly move within the tight channel, allowing the friction to open his wound and creating more lubrication. After several minutes of pushing his finger in and out within the tight channel, Angelus changed his angle looking for that magic spot. He knew he found it when Lindsey jumped in his arms. Slowly he added another finger and hit the same spot again. Angelus chuckled as Lindsey changed his position so he could rock back to meet Angelus's fingers, "You like that pet, hmm? That's good, now show me; I want to see you fuck yourself on my fingers. That's it, push back." 

 

Angelus watched, enjoying the performance as he released himself with one hand, stroking in the same rhythm he was using on Lindsey, as the lad started to frantically fuck himself on his fingers his moaning turning into begging as it finally dawned on the lad that he couldn't cum not without his Master's permission. 

 

Angelus smirked as the whimpering sounds bounced off the walls, he laughed at the lad's frustration and quickly removed his fingers. "I certainly enjoy all those lovely sounds, but you don't have permission to cum yet, lad." Smack. "Now turn over. I think I want to mark your front first." Lindsey turned over as quickly as his sore body would allow him. His cock was a painful-looking purple standing out in agony. As Angelus finger lightly touched the tip, Lindsey moaned and chased the finger for more contact, silently begging for more. "Nah, laddie, not until I say so. Now scoot down." 

 

Lindsey did as he was told and as he lay in Angelus lap he realized that he was now facing Angelus's own weeping cock. Unconsciously he licked his lips. Angelus seeing that pulled on a nipple ring and said, "Not without permission, understand lad? I own you; you're mine, for my pleasure not yours-what I say goes not what you want. Now I'm going to start your next mark. I don't want you moving-Now don't disappoint me lad." 

 

Angelus opened a jar and dipped a medium-sized needle into the ink before swiftly bringing it down and placing the first mark just above Lindsey's heart. Angelus ignored his own aching cock as he moved quickly, using his vampire speed to fill out a large A over Lindsey's heart, along with a Celtic chain vine that intertwined around the A. Angelus patted the excess ink dry and then licked away the small bubbles of blood that oozed out as the skin swelled. Recapping the jar, Angelus admired his handiwork, trailing his fingers over his jeweled pet, and he was pleased to know that every time McDonald stood in the mirror he would know that he was owned body and soul by the Master Vampire Angelus. The hoops didn't match the collar perfectly, but he would fix that later maybe even add a few things. He hadn't expected the prize he now had in his hands. 

 

Angelus watched, as Lindsey's lids grew heavy from the drug in his system as it settled into its final stages. He made a mental note to give the med tech an extra bonus. He usually overdosed the pretty ones so he could manipulate them or sell them out without any hassle. A willing bitch was a higher commodity here in OZ than a fight that more often than not ended in death among various demons. Gently Angelus turned Lindsey over for his final tattoo. As he watched the relaxed state his pet was in, he decided to change the design slightly. Angelus knew he had little time left and preceded to outline the new design another A in small of Lindsey's back at the center. Once the A was filled in Angelus began to pattern out another Celtic vine. This vine descended from the bottom A, small and delicate, the vine headed downward toward Lindsey's ass cheek in a spiral design until it framed his pet's hole. As Angelus entered the more tender skin Lindsey involuntarily started to flinch away and moan in pain. Angelus ignored the lad's pain, using his legs and free arm to hold him in place and concentrating instead on the intricate design. After several minutes of viewing the design, Angelus was finally satisfied with his mark. 

 

"You are definitely are a prize, laddie." Angelus's words fell on deft ears because Lindsey had finally passed out. Leaning over him, Angelus began to lick away the smeared blood covering the lad's ass. Then he began carefully covering the area with his saliva, later mixing in his own blood with the saliva to help heal the area quicker so he could fuck his human pet sooner. 

 

Angelus watched the swelling slowly subside away from his delicate design he had created. Staring, he realized the unblemished half of Lindsey's cheek was incomplete and needed one thing to complement the design. Bending forward, Angelus placed a kiss on Lindsey's right cheek seconds before he sank his fangs deeply into the unblemished skin, drinking small mouthfuls of fresh blood as he left a permanent mark. 

 

"Tis much better, laddie. A sight I will enjoy looking at for years to come." Angelus pulled Lindsey up to him draping him over his body delighted by the warmth that flooded him. Lindsey moaned as his body was jerked into place. "Shhhh, sleep, my sweet laddie. We have so much to do before you leave this cell, and first up will be claiming McDonald." Angelus secured Lindsey's legs with his own and then relaxed into a sleep enveloped by the warmth his new human pet created.


	3. 3 0f 3

"God, what the fuck happened?" Lindsey groaned as he tried but failed to open his swollen eyes. A heavy weight anchored his body to the bed extenuating every ache and pain throughout his entire body. But it was the mental fuzziness around his memory about who, what, where, when, and how he’d gotten this way that concerned him the most.

 

Being this disoriented in the `morning after' hadn’t happened since high school because that was the last time he got shit faced. In college, and law school he was too focused and driven to succeed refusing to blow opportunities that came his way. After Wolfram & Hart hired him, he quickly learned how much healthier it was to be sober and drug free. Keeping his mind clear to escape various dangers that lurked within W&H. 

 

Thinking of W&H, Lindsey took a longer, deeper breath trying to calm himself down as various images raced through his mind. With each new relaxing breath, Lindsey focused on the last thing he could clearly remember.

 

Lindsey’s eyes snapped open as he remembered, `Angelus’s! He was with the master vampire in OZ state penitentiary. Struggling Lindsey started screaming, "You GOD DAMN Son of a BITCH…"

 

A hand clamped down hard on Lindsey's hip, and instead of the violence he expected and inwardly craved, the fuzzy memories became sharp and defined. Lindsey couldn’t shake the assault to his mind as he remembered. Laughter was the first that jolted him away from the memories to the reality as the sound echoed and bounced off the glass cell.

 

Pain was the other-- literal pain in his ass. Instinctively Lindsey froze, closing his eyes he prayed to whatever deity that he was dreaming, having a nightmare, but the nightmare was real. Suddenly he realized what he was feeling-- Angelus’s thick thumb was penetrating him, pushing inside, nudging him open. 

 

"Ah Laddie, you do my dead heart well. I won't say I won't miss your sweet compliance, but I have to say I'm more than delighted with your spirit---boy." Angelus moved slightly wiggling his thumb reminding Lindsey exactly where and how he was being held. 

 

Slowly Angelus retracted his thumb, pressing and pulling on Lindsey’s tight hole before quickly shoving it back in then out, slowly fucking him, preparing him, and grinned with satisfaction at Lindsey’s involuntarily groan. "But damn boy you do smell even more delicious this morning." Angelus followed his words by licking and nibbling Lindsey's ear down to its lobe then licking a trail down to Lindsey's jugular. Angelus eased his thumb out scraping his own nail against his forefinger when he did,

creating lube before replacing and sliding the blood soaked digit back into Lindsey's tight hole.

 

Angelus knew his time was short, and he have to lay claim to Lindsey's virgin bottom quickly. With a last nibble on his boy's ear; Angelus jostled Lindsey's body into a kneeling position just as he

shoved two fingers up his boy's ass and enjoyed the jolt his boy gave when Angelus’s finger massaged his prostate.

 

Lindsey started screaming and shaking his head in alarm and denial of his own body's reaction as he rocked back meeting Angelus’s fingers thrust for thrust. Outraged with himself, his body

and the violation he was forced to endure, Lindsey focused on ignoring the pleasure his body was experiencing and tried to fight by kicking, crawling, wiggling and shoving away hands and body that held him.

 

More amused than annoyed Angelus clamped down hard on his boy, ramming his prostate, forcing his boy’s body to comply in pleasure. The struggle quickly stopped as Lindsey subconsciously reacted to Angelus’s will. Angelus purred at his boy’s reaction, but decided he still needed punishment. With fast rapid succession Angelus slapped his boy's rump, alternating the slaps from one ass cheek to the other creating a bright rosy glow to the already bruised tattooed flesh. New tears started to flow down Lindsey's face as pain ricocheted throughout his body.

 

Angelus laughed, "Ah fresh, scream! Be as loud as you'd like. You're MINE to take and there's nothing you or anyone else can do!” Angelus paused, his hand caressing the hot burning flesh. Almost, but not quite satisfied with the color though he was pleased that Lindsey was pushing back---fucking himself on Angelus’s fingers. “Yes, scream for me boy--it doesn't matter I still know you’re happy for me." To make his point Angelus leaned further over Lindsey and grasped the boy’s hard leaking cock, and started to roughly pump his boy in the same rhythm as his fingers were working his boy’s ass.

 

Initially Lindsey wasn’t aware of when he had stopped fighting and had subconsciously started to thrust into Angelus’s hand. A loud pitiful whimper drew Lindsey’s attention when Angelus removed his hand, a moment later Lindsey realized with shame that it was his own whimpering whining voice at the loss of pleasure on his cock.

 

Angelus let go of Lindsey's cock and returned to spanking his boy’s ass once more. At the same time he began to slide his cock over Lindsey's newly decorated crack, bringing Lindsey new heights of pain as he started screaming again. "STOP!! Get the FUCK OFF ME!! ~~~~~ STOP, Please…." Lindsey begged, the pain sharpening his mind as he frantically started to think of different avenues, ways to negotiate with the monster that held him.

 

"Oh yes, lad, beg me for it…" Angelus then slapped right over his mark causing Lindsey to jump in his arms. "Ha, you feel that boy?" Tightening his arms around Lindsey's waist to reestablish Lindsey's kneeling position, Angelus started to rake his fingers over the hot flesh down to his mark. "Feel this boy? It's my mark, you're MINE boy, and now I'm going to fill you, give you your last mark."

 

Swiftly Angelus removed his fingers and replaced it with the head of his cock. With a little shove the head slid in and Angelus moaned in pleasure as he looked down seeing where his cock head was squeezed and held tightly in the his boy's tight hole. "So tight and hot boy… you burn me…aaaaaahhhhhhhh…" Angelus quickly pushed forward ignoring his boy's scream.

 

Faintly in the distance Angelus could hear the different aspects of OZ's morning life and cursed himself for coddling the boy and allowing him to sleep, but it was nothing he could take away. Without further

thought Angelus physically pulled out then slammed all the way back in, creating a long smooth rhythm that slowly crept up in pace.

 

Lindsey felt himself spreading his knees wider his shock settling in slowly as he realized Angelus was fucking him. The pace was fast and furious and on every other inward stroke Angelus brushed that spot within him. That spot where his pleasure spiraled out of control and where his only thought boiled down to one--- to cum.

 

Without thinking Lindsey reached for his cock instantly feeling a leather band wrapped tightly around the base. His hand was immediately slapped away followed by a powerful growl of, "MINE" in his ear as Angelus continued to rapidly fuck him. Then without any warning to Lindsey, Angelus pulled him back and up sinking his teeth deeply into Lindsey's jugular. Drinking deeply Angelus created another visible mark on his boy.

 

Lindsey moaned in approval, turning his head to allow Angelus easier access as he pressed his body back further into the vampire’s arms that responded by holding him tighter. Ignoring the whoops, hollers, and clapping echoed from behind the glass cell wall, Angelus slowly released his fangs. Gingerly, with wide leisurely swipes of his tongue Angelus cleaned the open wound he created---only enough to stop the blood flow, but not to stop the permanent marking of his boy.

 

Angelus smirked acknowledging the small audience that had formed. They shouted their approval and continued to cheer as he continued fucking his boy. Angelus chuckled in delight as he spotted his childe and Doyle within the crowd. Doyle held up a small bundle. Nodding, Angelus waited for Doyle and Penn to enter his cell.

 

Doyle reluctantly nodded in return and opened up the pod door with Penn right behind him. Doyle whistled, "Christ…. I thought it was bad enough out there, and I don't even have your sense of smell."

 

Penn couldn’t speak as he struggled with the strong assailing scents and emotions. Losing control, he vamped out, eyes glittering gold as the delicious scents attacked him from every direction.

 

Angelus paused in mid-stroke causing Lindsey to moan in desperate need. Ignoring his pet, Angelus narrowed his eyes at his childe’s reaction stared at the demon. Angelus snarled in anger, "Don't tell me I'm gonna be challenged in my own line for what's already `Mine'?"

 

Doyle turned to see Penn directly behind him in game-face, and couldn’t contain his shocked over the

stupidity of challenging his Sire. Smacking Penn on the shoulder to draw his attention, "Fuck, Penn what do you think you're doing?" Doyle yelled.

 

Penn growled back in anger and took another step closer ignoring Doyle as he focused on Angelus’s new toy. It was heavily marked, but its scent called to his demon, and against all rational thought he followed—even ignoring whose arms held the toy.

 

At Penn’s blatant disregard, Doyle's shock instantly turned toward anger as he spiked out and held 

Penn back. He didn't have Penn’s strength, but his spikes did have a dangerous sharp edge to give the vampire pause.

 

Penn did just that as he finally looked at his lover with confusion. Doyle, his Doyle, had spiked out on him. Pain colored Penn's voice as he whined, "Doyle?"

 

Disgusted at Penn's jealousies and weakness Doyle answered rather coldly, "You better leave Penn, before your own Sire, dusts you permanently."

 

Penn looked from Doyle, his lover, back to his Sire then back to Doyle, and saw the truth of Doyle's warning. Penn was just starting to realize the serious mistake he'd made, and desperately needed to get back in Angelus’s good graces. Closing his eyes he heavily concentrated on controlling the reins of his demon. Painfully he forced his demon’s urges back to the foreground of his mind and was able to shift back to his human face. Lowering his eyes in submission, Penn began to plead his case to Angelus, "Sire please, forgive me, I just did not think you'd replace Willi…."

 

Penn never got to finish his sentence as Angelus roared his anger at the impotence of his foolish childe. “Knees!”

 

Dimly Penn realized the extent of his mistake quickly falling to his knees and prostrating himself in complete submission to his Sire. 

 

Angelus was completely aware of his audience and knew word was spreading throughout OZ--that Penn, his first childe had humiliated him---a humiliation that couldn’t go unpunished.

 

Pain, hurt and betrayal coursed through Angelus’s mind as he stared at his childe contemplating the appropriate punishment. Lindsey whimpered in his arms trying to move his hips in Angelus’s tight grasp. Angelus’s cock pulsed at the sound, but held Lindsey tighter to keep him from moving any further and nipped his cheek to silent his boy.

 

The scent of tears, blood tears filled the cell. The scent engulfed Angelus’s senses; his childe’s pain rocked him.

 

Penn shook his head, the blood tears streaming down his face, “I’m sorry Sire, I miss him, more than I knew…” Penn couldn’t stop the tears, or his confession from spilling from his lips. Every day he tried to hide his desire for William from both Doyle and his Sire. He didn’t want to bring back the pain, or hurt either of them by remembering, and talking about William -in any way- did just that.

 

Angelus looked up wanting to see Doyle’s reaction knowing Doyle’s demon would feel and sense more deeply from his lover than he did as Penn’s Sire. Doyle stood ridged, eyes closed, lips clamped shut. His body rippled from spikes back to flesh as he tried to control the flaring emotions of Penn’s pain.

 

Cackling laughter intruded Angelus’s thoughts. He traced the sound to where Kyle and his bitch mate from Harris’s pack stood standing outside the cell, smirking at him. His humiliation increased.

 

Angelus growled, staring menacingly at the two were-hyenas, “Silence!” 

 

Slowly the cackling stopped, but neither hid their smirks as they waited for their entertainment to continue.

 

Angelus turned toward his wayward childe ignoring the growing audience outside of his cell. He was quickly running out of time, and Penn needed to be punished. “You have disappointed me childe---Strip!”

 

Penn looked up pensive then quickly removed his shirt, and started to rise to take off his jeans. 

 

Angelus snarled, “No stay down.”

 

Penn didn’t question his Sire just quickly removed his boots, socks, pants, and boxers.

 

Angelus licked his lips as he examined his childe realizing it had been a long time since he had seen or taken his childe. Penn was paler than he remembered though still lean, muscular, and broader than his sweet William. For a moment he closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he had watched them together. They were beautiful---William’s smaller white porcelain body slithering against Penn’s broader earthier ruddier skin; their blue eyes blazing with passion and desire. William’s elated joy as he pounded into Penn. 

 

Angelus pushed against the memory as sorrow rose at the remembrance. How could he blame Penn when he himself still ached every day for his sweet William? Caressing Lindsey’s arms as he silently acknowledged to himself that he might have done something similar if he were in Penn’s shoes. Though he reminded himself even as a pledge he’d never had been stupid enough to do so publicly. He had no choice, or time--- Penn had to be punished, and he needed to make his final claim on Lindsey. 

 

“Doyle, come here.”

 

Doyle moved, but couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover. Penn’s head hung down in a bow allowing Angelus access to the right side of his jugular where Angelus had originally claimed him. He was completely submissive; legs open wide, hands on his thighs with palms up both in poise and attitude. 

 

Doyle was still reeling from all the empathic feelings he was receiving from Penn that he had been hiding from him—of his true feelings for William and the pain it caused. Doyle was also shocked at seeing him this demonstratively submissive. This was a side of Penn he had never seen.

 

Standing in front of Angelus, Doyle had to force himself to turn away from Penn and address Angelus. 

 

Angelus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he watched Doyle’s interest, and smelled the demon’s growing arousal for his childe. Satisfied he reached out pulling Doyle toward him and turned Doyle’s head to access a main artery he quickly bit into the demon drawing blood.

 

Angelus’s fangs retracted before Doyle was able to react. Dazed and confused his hand flew to the wound Angelus just placed there. 

 

Angelus knew his time was almost over. Growling he snapped his hips forward to gain Lindsey’s attention. His hand snaked around and gripped Lindsey’s swollen cock; his thumb swiping across the head wetting and collecting Lindsey’s pre-cum.

 

Lindsey screamed, rocking and bucking his hips at the contact, begging for more friction.

 

Angelus promptly removed his hand bringing his boy’s essence to his nose enjoying the delicate scent of his boy’s desperation. Turning he focused on Doyle. Noticing the demon’s flushed skin, the dilated pupils, the harsh labored breaths, his hard cock clearly outlined; Angelus wanted to laugh and enjoy the moment, but knew he couldn’t. Reaching up he claimed Doyle’s lips with his own. Doyle immediately opened his mouth allowing Angelus full access and control.

 

Angelus was pleased he didn’t have to battle Doyle and took what was offered freely, exploring and tasting his first lieutenant for the first time. He used his fang to slice through his own tongue to feed Doyle some of his blood as a symbolized gift. Angelus enjoyed Doyle’s clean, sweet taste as he devoured the demon’s mouth bringing him to a boiling point. Angelus sneered as he felt Doyle’s body start to rock rhythmically against his side trying to create friction for his trapped and aching cock. Grinning, Angelus vowed that at a later date he would discover all the erotic delights his first lieutenant had to offer.

 

Just before he pulled away, Angelus bit on Doyle’s lips until they bled, then raised his thumb to mix and spread both his and Doyle’s blood together along with his boy’s cum over and around Doyle’s lips before sticking his thumb inside Doyle’s hot mouth. Doyle instantly sucked on Angelus’s thumb just as Penn had trained him to do whenever he sucked his lover’s cock.

 

Angelus’s eyes widened as he felt Doyle’s tongue swirl around his thumb taking it deeper sucking it hard. The movements and rhythm were old and practiced. Angelus looked down at his childe who had stayed prostrated as he was commanded. Outwardly there seemed to be no change, but Angelus knew better. He could feel Penn’s desire, want, and need pulsing within him, but just as strong was his pain; pain for William, for disappointing his Sire, and for hurting his lover Doyle. 

 

Angelus pulled his thumb from Doyle’s mouth; a finger crossed and caressed his lips silently indicating he wasn’t to lick at his lips. Angelus glared at his childe, but spoke to Doyle. “Until I say different he is your…toy. I expect you to treat and train him as such.” Angelus didn’t have to wait long as Penn’s blood raced from hearing his words. 

 

Penn’s body involuntarily shivered in forbidden pleasure. Complete submission was something he hadn’t done since the last time he was with William. 

 

Pleased with his choice, Angelus looked up to make sure Doyle understood what he was ordering. Doyle’s eyes silently questioned him. Angelus nodded and removed his finger wanting Doyle to now lick the essence on his lips.

 

Nodding Doyle licking his lips and backed away to stand by Penn. Roughly he pulled on Penn’s hair forcing him to look up at him. His eyes smoldering in lust he rasped out, “You’re mine now!” Then crushed his lips to Penn’s, allowing Penn to taste what he couldn’t have---Angelus and his pet Lindsey. 

 

As Angelus watched Doyle claim his childe he automatically started to fuck his boy, pistoning in and out, at the same time he grabbed and rhythmically started to pump his boy’s hard cock.

 

Lindsey whimpered completely lost in the sensations of pleasure and pain. No longer completely aware of his surroundings; Lindsey relied on his body reactions and needs. And his body needed to cum. Automatically he started squeezing tightly on the cock that was pistoning in and out of him---rocking his body back needing to be fucked deeper, harder.

 

The last thing Angelus noticed before Lindsey bucked within his arms, his nails pulling and raking down the sides of his thighs; was Doyle pulling his own cock out just before he fucked his childe’s face. 

 

Angelus was thankful he was out of time; he had gone on too long, his pet too new—too fresh. Remembering his William didn’t help---it was too much and he needed to cum and place the last claim on his pet. All of his attention forced in on Lindsey, his pet. Lindsey’s soft continuous moans, his nails scratching his skin, drawing blood as rode himself harder on Angelus’s cock. 

 

Angelus’s hand wrapped around Lindsey’s waist squeezing lightly before sliding up his boys chest to pinch and play with his pets nipples pulling on the new rings. 

 

Lindsey howled in pleasurable pain and stared to incoherently beg. 

 

Far in the background Angelus heard a second bell, heard the hoots and hollers, heard a few guard’s voices forcing who they could to leave.

 

Wasting no more time, Angelus bit into his pet’s mark. He paused in stroking Lindsey’s pulsing cock-- squeezing tight while his other hand deftly undid the leather cock ring. Free of the constraint Angelus knew once he let go his pet would cum. Sucking and licking Lindsey’s blood, Angelus knew he’d cum right after his boy. 

 

“Ready to cum for me boy?” Angelus slowly released, but kept a steady pressure on Lindsey’s cock as his hand started to pump up and down. “Go ahead, Fuck my hand boy.”

 

Lindsey sobbed, overcome as he rapidly fucked Angelus’s hand and in turn fucked himself deeper and harder onto Angelus’s cock. Slowly Angelus released his grip on Lindsey’s cock enough to allow him to cum. Four strokes later, Lindsey arched his back his body pulsing with his release, his cum soaking Angelus’s hand while he screamed Angelus’s name. 

 

Angelus roared in pleasure and leaned forward, roughly grabbing Lindsey’s hips; Angelus rapidly fucked his boy knowing he wasn’t going to last as he felt his balls lifting, tightening, and a moment later his body shuddered, his seed spilling inside Lindsey’s body and placing the last mark deep within his boy. 

 

Slowly Angelus pulled his wet cock out of Lindsey’s tight ass; grinning as he wiped and smeared his cum over all over Lindsey ass, effectively marking his property.

 

Angelus reached for the shorts Doyle brought and smacked Lindsey’s wet ass. “Stand up,” He commanded, ignoring the cheering crowd.

 

Dazed, Lindsey did what he was told. As soon as he was able to stand a wad of material hit his face. “Put those on—your new uniform.” Angelus chuckled as he jumped from the bunk. Angelus glanced over at Doyle who stood patiently waiting with Penn kneeling at his side---Doyle’s cum drying on his childer’s face. Angelus nodded his approval.

 

A pounding on the glass cell, followed by the grumbling and swearing of the onlookers told them the guards were pushing their way through. 

 

Angelus turned toward his boy who was struggling to put on the very short, tight black spandex shorts. Angelus walked over, “What’s this, you’re not happy---boy?” 

 

Angelus reached out to steady his boy; his hand caressing his boy’s limp spent cock. Just as his fingers wrapped around his boy’s cock it start to fill. Pleased Angelus purred, “That’s better,” as he held his boy’s hard cock; he reached for the discarded leather cock ring and quickly tied it into place. Ignoring the ruckus outside, Angelus reached down and snuggly pulled the black shorts up. 

 

The cell door flew open, “Alright ladies, lets get a move on.” One of the guards, Riley Finn, stood there with his baton in hand. Looking around, he found the reason for the all the fuss outside as his eyes fell upon a newly collared ‘fresh’—one that Angelus had already marked as his. Smirking, Riley used his baton to back Angelus away from the fresh. “Pretty” he announced as he walked around the ‘fresh’ giving him the once over before moving beside Lindsey and sliding his baton down the naked chest toward the hard cock clearly outlined.

 

Angelus growled, “Mine!” 

 

Angelus forced himself to ignore his boy’s sudden stiffness; his fear spiking knowing Riley was pushing for him to react. 

 

Finn chuckled, as he ignored the master vampire. Moving closer he stood directly standing behind the ‘fresh’ his baton now moving over his body down to the target of his swollen cock. Riley glared maliciously at Angelus silently daring him to say anything. Slightly leaning forward he whispered in Lindsey’s ear. “What’s your name boy?”

 

The boy’s body trembled, whether from excitement or fear Riley didn’t know nor did he care. When he was met with silence, Riley cruelly pressed his baton against the hard cock. “I expect an answer!”

 

Lindsey hissed in pain; lifting his eyes he saw Angelus staring murderously at the guard behind him. His gut twisted; smug satisfaction and anger simultaneously warred within him. As the guard pressed the baton harder—anger won. Seething Lindsey held on to the emotion like a lifeline and responded coldly. “Get away from me, you fuckin….” Lindsey shrieked in pain as Riley viciously slapped the baton down hard over his hard pulsing cock. 

 

“What was that?” Riley asked innocently.

 

Eyes closed, Lindsey forced an answer through clenched teeth. “Lindsey, Lindsey McDonald….” 

Gasping for breath he stood straighter adding, “… ASSHOLE!”

 

Grabbing a hand full of the prisoner’s hair, Finn harshly pulled him back, forcing him to look up at his larger frame. His grin twisted; mockingly he hissed, “Hmph…bravo Lindsey McDonald—if not a bit stupid.”

 

Riley glanced up when he heard what sounded like a snicker. Irritated when he saw Angelus just standing there, he returned his attention to the body in his arms; eyes dancing from one mark to another. “A bit narcissistic with all the marks—afraid to lose him?” Riley questioned, as he found and hooked his thumb on a nipple ring; pulling callously causing the boy to yelp in pain.

 

Angelus’s eyes glittered with gold, his fangs lengthened. 

 

Finn’s eyes narrowed when he noticed Angelus vamp out. Smiling, he taunted the vampire, “Please do…” 

 

The tension was interrupted, “Problem here?”

 

Disappointed, Finn glanced at the door. The wrong slayer stood there waiting expectantly with another guard, Miller. “No problem, just admiring Angelus’s new toy.” Riley answered. 

 

“Hmm, I’m sure your sweet Buffy would be interested—in your interest.” Faith answered her voice dipped heavily in sarcasm.”

 

Finn’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the dark haired slayer, “No more so than where your interests have been lately,” he whipped back cruelly.

 

“Enough, both of you.” Graham stated as he pushed his way pass Faith. Graham looked sternly at Riley lifting his eyebrow in question before glancing down at Riley’s hand—his thumb still hooked in the silver nipple ring. 

 

Annoyed, Finn nodded, removing his hand and stepping back, pushing the prisoner away from himself. “Have it your way, just get them down to the hall.”

 

Faith smirked as Finn stormed past her leaving the cell. Then she turned back to Miller, “Need any help?”

 

Graham shook his head, “No you go ahead; I got it.” 

 

Faith nodded, “Fine,” and walked out of the cell.

 

Graham turned his attention to the occupants in the cell and directly focused on Lindsey. Shaking his head as he inspected the man he had checked in less than twenty-four hours ago. He didn’t ask permission, but he glanced over to Angelus before he quietly started to prod and turn Lindsey’s body checking out the various bruised marks on his body.

 

Swallowing a protest, Lindsey allowed the guard he remembered from yesterday, Miller, to inspect his body. This time the hands were gentle as they lightly grazed over each visible mark. Turning him, warm fingers trailed down his body when the guard’s hip accidentally brushed against his hard cock, he moaned pitifully and unconsciously pushed seeking more friction. 

 

Not realizing what he did, Miller paused in his inspection and eyed Lindsey for a moment at first believing he was in pain before feeling Lindsey push against him. Graham’s hand gently, but firmly stopped Lindsey from moving while he stepped back.

 

Unable to stop himself, Lindsey looked up questioningly at Miller and shivered, recognizing the pity he saw there—pity for him. Self-disgust filled him as he realized he enjoyed Miller’s touch and wanted more. Blushing with shame Lindsey looked away. 

 

Graham continued to stare at Lindsey and softly asked, “Does he need any medical attention?”

 

“No” Angelus barked out, clenching his fists forcing himself to stay still. Finn, he had wanted to gut and kill for daring to touch his property. But his cell was too visible giving Finn the upper hand. But that wouldn’t be forever—he had plans in the works. Plans to make Riley Finn pay for an eternity. 

 

The world within OZ survived on respect, claims and marks. To show disrespect to a master vampire was a challenge inviting death. Finn was in his face every day since Spike’s disappearance from OZ.

 

Miller on the other hand respected their unwritten rules, Angelus’s position and most important his claim—and in return Angelus grudgingly respected the human guard. 

 

Fascinated Graham eyed Angelus’s symbolic claims before asking, “A complete claim then?”

 

Angelus nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Alright….” Graham frowned then paused turning to stand in front of Angelus. “Make sure he eats—as your claim I expect to see him around for a very long time.” Graham waited for Angelus’s reluctant nod. Satisfied Graham glanced around the cell and did a double take when his eyes landed on Doyle with Penn kneeling nude at his feet. Graham rolled his eyes before addressing their new status, “Collar and leash him—and some form of lower garment for us mere humans.” Doyle nodded his consent. Bending, he found Penn’s clothes holding out only the pants; he motioned for Penn to put them on. 

 

Content, Miller held the door open motioning for everyone to leave ignoring both sub’s state of dress, “Now get to the mess hall,” he commanded.

 

FiN~~


End file.
